


ACCEPT ME

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multiple Penises, i'm a real author, nonhuman genitalia, this wasn't even my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>certain people suggested that kaito/shark drake wasn't a real ship. challenge accepted</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACCEPT ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Shark Drake’s human form is taller than Kaito’s, with too many teeth and a long rough tongue and iron strength, and Kaito generally tries to avoid him as much as possible. (This is a lie. Kaito pretends to avoid Shark Drake, to avoid giving Shark Drake the impression he might not be terrible.)

The problem is that the rest of Shark’s monsters hate his guts, and in the Extra Deck there’s not much place to hide, and since Yuuma is the one with Numeron Dragon and Mizael still has all Kaito’s Galaxy-Eyes Kaito is dependent on the likes of Abyss Splash and Silent Honors Ark Knight. And since both of them think Kaito is terrible (why, Kaito doesn’t know, other than because his card name doesn’t have the word Shark in it and he’s not a water-type monster), Kaito inevitably has to tolerate Shark Drake.

And also tolerate Shark Drake’s hands, which shove him face first onto the floor, and his weight, which easily pins Kaito down, and his deep, vastly irritating laugh. All of theses things are more annoying than the actual sex, which Kaito would appreciate more if Shark Drake would, say, shut the fuck up.

“Accept me, Kaito,” Shark Drake growls, tugging impatiently at Kaito’s belt. Kaito undoes it, and he winces as Shark Drake rests too much of his weight on Kaito’s back, one slightly webbed hand yanked down his pants. The bodies the cards have in the deck don’t seem to work like human ones, which is good, because Shark Drake bites (of course he does) and at least the marks can be vanished if Kaito just concentrates.

“Whatever,” Kaito says, and Shark Drake’s tongue drags over his shoulder wetly before he shoves one of his penises into Kaito hard.

One of, because apparently sharks have two, which, if Kaito is completely honest with himself, is a big part of why he fucks around with Shark Drake at all. Apparently getting turned into a trading card has given him some weird kinks.

Shark Drake snarls under his breath about hatred and chaos while he fucks Kaito, but he’s fast and rough and he alternately between biting at the crook of Kaito’s neck and lapping at it until Kaito has to twist away, bright red marks blooming there, and it’s enough distraction that Kaito can tune him out. It’s much easier to forget that Shark Drake is disturbing when Kaito is hard, and sweating, and getting close to coming, if Shark Drake would just —

— the other penis gets shoved into him, alongside the other so that Kaito actually screams and Shark Drake muffles himself against Kaito’s shoulder. It’s good, very good, or or it would be.

Except Shark Drake is talking again, and only the fact that Kaito comes right then and there keeps him from elbowing the monster hard in the ribs. He slumps down onto the ground and waits for Shark Drake to get up.

Ryoga complained about Shark Drake being creepy before. Kaito can only wonder if Shark Drake had tried to fuck him, too.


End file.
